Many types of inflammation affect people in various ways on a day-to-day basis. Inflammation can cause pain and swelling, as well as lead to a number of diseases such as arthritis. For example, many people who suffer from arthritis have irritating and hampering joint pains and have difficulty with dexterous tasks. While many medications and surgeries exist to reduce inflammation and to reduce its symptoms, there is still a pressing need for a less invasive treatment option. Furthermore, while other devices exist to stimulate nerves for therapeutic purposes, none adequately target smaller afflicted areas such as those between fingers, toes or within body cavities.